Uncertainty
by Romantic Puck
Summary: Sirius follows Peter out of the dorms for the night. Will he find what he was expecting? SLASH
1. Default Chapter

**Uncertainty**

**_Authors Note: _**A pairing I usually didn't pay much attention to, that one day during Spring Break got me thinking. What pairing is that? Well, that's the point of the story, so R&R. Flames will keep me warm in my cozy kitchen.

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own the characters, they're all JKR's.

Sirius watched Peter attempt to sneak down the hallway. It wasn't that Peter was bad at it, per se, just worse than Sirius. And, if Sirius said so himself, he was the best. Black knew precisely where Peter was headed: he was going to go visit his lover, in the same room he went to every night.

Sirius' heart tightened. He remembered a year ago when Peter had told them about it. Them being the Marauders, of course. They had all been sitting around in James' living room with some junk food, trying to decide exactly what they wanted to do. Peter had let out a peremptory squeak, body tightening in obvious fear. The other had turned and looked at him, and before Sirius could even ask what the matter was, Peter's poor mouth barreled out some information that none of the others would ever have guessed. After informing all three of his best friends of his different angles on sex, Peter clamped it shut. The group had sat, stunned for about half an hour, while Pettigrew became more and more frightened, eyes darting for a way out.

To this day Sirius wasn't sure what he was so afraid of. In all honesty, the others were just trying to figure out WHAT he had said, and not WHY. He had spoken so quick it was hard to catch it all. So Peter was gay. It took them all a bit to figure it out, and after some initial uncertain reassurances, things were fine with them again. That's not to say that things couldn't get uncomfortable at times, but everything about the foursome could be, really. Remus was a werewolf, that led to problems, James was sex-obsessed, that was annoying, and Sirius was depressed. So now Peter had a secret., too. If anything, it helped to bond them together, at least in Sirius' opinion.

Until recently, that is. Suddenly, Peter started taking off in the middle of the night. It didn't take long for the gang to decide that he was seeing someone. But no matter how long they questioned the rat animagus, he wouldn't say a word on WHO it was. Peter would just tug on his ear length greyish-brown hair, and look away. Sometimes Sirius saw his eyes tear up. Black wished Peter didn't always look so afraid of them when they were asking him things...but then again, it WAS three against one, and if Sirius wasn't so damn cocky, he might credit James as being mildly intimidating, Remus too. But intimidating or no, the guys would NEVER hurt Peter. NOBODY would hurt Peter, and that was why Sirius was here. Nobody else was willing to pry into the shyer boys private life, they figured he would tell them when he was ready. But Sirius had to know. It was driving him nuts. Besides, he'd be damned if he stayed on the back-burner while Peter deceived them all.

Sirius cleared his head and focused back on the girl in front of him. Sure, he had come here with a girl...but if he hadn't, Peter might had gotten too suspicious, or too afraid of being caught, and not come. Sirius continued to snog the girl while his mind was elsewhere. It wasn't hard. He hadn't had a serious relationship with anyone in years, though floozies were easy enough to find. The long-dark haired boy was well aware of how handsome he was, and was not above using it to his advantage.

Peter had gone into the room by now, leaving it slightly ajar. This means that the mystery lover would have to re-open it so that it would be wide-enough for him to enter. Sirius felt relieved to know that, because he happened to know that the door to the classroom Peter had chosen squeaked if you didn't push it at just the right spot. So chances are, Sirius would be able to catch a glimpse of whoever it was before the night ended.

His tongue slid into the Ravenclaw girls mouth as he debated with himself who it might be. He didn't know of any other queers at Hogwarts...but then again, it's not like Peter had been obvious about it. So, let's see, who seemed the gayest. Well, Snivellus, obviously. But Sirius wasn't sure if he was single because he was gay, or just because nobody wanted to get near his greasy filth. Probably both, which means Wormtail wouldn't touch him, either. Besides, Pete had too much fun watching them torment Snape for it to be him. Well, there was this Hufflepuff, Rodger, who had always looked at people funny...but no, Sirius doubted that. Rodger was too tall for Peter to even reach his lips. The thought brought a smirk to Sirius' face, causing the girl in front fo him to pull back and glare. "What's so funny Sirius Black?" she demanded.

Hm. Well, at least she hadn't smacked him. Now, if only Sirius could remember her name to use back. "Nothing, babe, come here," he soothed her, reaching out again. "I was just laughing about how stupid I was not to have met you sooner." It was a HORRIBLE line, but it seemed to work, because the Ravvie returned to his arms.

For a brief moment, Sirius focused all of his being into kissing her. She wasn't a bad kisser, really, just not one to turn him on. Sirius decided not to focus on that train of thought. It wouldn't lead to any possible solution. Instead, he began to listen once more for footsteps. And, luckily, there they were. They started farther down the hall, and were clicking as they walked. Whoever it was had no fear of being caught. So, they were the opposite of Peter, at least based on personality. That, and this guy didn't seem to be hurrying, which meant he wasn't eager to meet up, like Peter had been. Or maybe the speed was just another part of Wormtail's fear of getting caught. Not that it mattered, because if Pete was close to getting caught by staff, Sirius would distract them long enough for Peter to get away. After all, Sirius was used to getting in trouble, and Pete wasn't. Sirius wanted it to stay that way.

Sirius practically choked the Ravenclaw spit when he saw who was turning the handle of the door. LUCIUS MALFOY! Black NEVER would have seen that one coming. As far as Black had known, Malfoy had been seeing his dreaded cousin Narcissa. No, this couldn't be right. Something else must be going on, the Marauders must have guessed wrong. Lucius wasn't Pete's lover, no, he must be there to hurt him.

Without another thought, Sirius broke away from the girl he was with and strode towards the now-shut door. He aimed his wand and shouted, "Alohomora," letting it unlock. Flinging it open, Sirius strode into the room, blind with protective rage...only to stop dead. There in front of him Was Lucius leaning against the desk, with Peter's hair in his hands and the smaller boy all over him. Peter squeaked when he realized what was going on and flipped around, backing into Lucius' embrace. The snow-blonde haired boy smirked over at Black.

"Well, pleasure to see you here, Black," he drawled, drawing out Sirius' surname. Padfoot clenched his teeth and his hands grew into fists. There was no way. This couldn't be. He wanted to stare at Pete and demand to know why and how, but he couldn't take his eyes off of Malfoy. That slime-ball! That useless piece of shit, not fit for the trash! How DARE he take advantage of Peter like this.

Peter squirmed, before letting out a murmur, "Sirius...just leave, alright? Don't tell anyone, and just go. Please." The pleading tone forced Black's eyes from Lucius, and onto the miserably uncomfortable boy. His words killed any hope that this was a mistake, and Sirius tried to suppress the lump inside him.

"Oh, come now Peter. What if Black here likes to watch?" Lucius wondered, in a sickeningly amused tone. That git! Peter flinched for a brief moment, but then stood still as Lucius began to stroke his cheek reassuringly. "We can't fault him that, can we? We ARE so beautiful together, you're face scrunched up, begging me to finish..." He said these words looking at Peter, but it was obvious they were meant to annoy Sirius.

Blacks nose curled, and he snarled back, "I'd be dead before I'd want to see you fully clothed, Malfoy. Don't flatter yourself." Luckily, Sirius hadn't said anything about Peter. He didn't trust himself not to shout something he didn't want to.

Whimpering, Peter said, "Come on, Sirius. Just go away. Let me be happy with him, alright?" Up until then, Sirius had been sure that Lucius was the source of Petes discomfort...but Sirius himself? It seemed like it, and that killed him.

The words came out before Sirius had time to think them through, and the minute they came out, Black regretted them. "Fine," he snarled. Sirius was furious. "Stay with this filth. If you want him instead of me, so be it."

Realizing what he had said, Sirius whirled around, more to leave with whatever was left of his pride than anything else. "Aw, don't be angry I got him first, Black. I always thought you had a thing for him. Too bad he doesn't like you, back."

Lucius's taunts followed Sirius down the hall, and echoed in his head as he ran as far away from that hallway as he could.

_End of Chapter One._


	2. Chapter Two: Discussions

**Uncertainty**

_Chapter Two_

**_A/N: _**Well, I had done the second chapter right after the first, so I thought I would just go ahead and put it up. Thanks for the reviews, keep 'em coming, lols.

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own the characters, they're all JKR's.

Somehow, Sirius had managed to make it back to his bed last night. It must have been early morning when he got back, but at least he had made it. Padfoot stretched in his soft sheets, glad for the shelter the drapes on his bed gave him. His head pounded, and all Sirius wanted was to go back to bed, to drown his sorrows with sleep.

First, he had blown off the Ravenclaw girl. Not that Sirius cared much, but he was sure she had stayed to see what was going on. If she had, it would be all around school by morning, unless Lucius had bribed her. Now, there was a thought. Lucius might actually be good for something that didn't include ruining Sirius' life.

Sirius buried his dark-haired head under his pillow, hoping to drown the rest of the memories. It didn't work. How could he have been so stupid? People always told Sirius he had to think before he did things, and this was one of those times where if he'd stopped to think for a MINUTE, he would be able to get out of bed with his head high. But no, he just HAD to go barging in there, and make a fool of himself.

It was bad enough that Pete was with Malfoy: Sirius didn't want to know how they had managed to find each other. But then to go spouting out his feelings for Peter took the cake. There was no way that those had gone unnoticed, and Sirius was just as sure that Lucius would have spread it all over school, without revealing how he knew Sirius cared for the boy. And Pete...God, Peter. He probably would never speak to Sirius again. He groaned and shut his eyes as tight as he could.

He was so STUPID! "Stupid, stupid, stupid," Sirius mumbled, disgusted with himself. He had worked so hard, for so many years not to let his secret out. He had gone through so many girls, made so many stupid jokes, and now all that effort was wasted. "Stupid," Sirius continued to growl, in a sort of mantra that he hoped would keep him sane.

The hole in his gut was so large, Sirius was positive it could swallow the entire Gryffindor tower, and STILL feel empty. His head hurt, his gut hurt...all Sirius needed was a few more knife strokes on his arms and maybe all his hurting would go away. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." But then, Black's knife had been packed away in his trunk, and Sirius was NOT going to risk leaving his bed to look for it. Not if it meant someone might see him.

He stopped his self-pitying sorrow for long enough to listen to the sounds around him. Just as he though it was clear-enough, and was peeking out of his blinds, someone stepped in front of them, blocking out the light. Just kill me, Sirius thought desperately. It was Peter.

"Sirius," Peter asked softly, gazing down at him. Sirius couldn't look away. He kept staring at Pettigrew as the horror inside his guts grew, insides becoming the next ice age. "Sirius," Peter repeated again, more insistent this time. He sat on the side of the bed. For some reason, Sirius had hoped he would just go away.

Forcing himself to sit up, Sirius leaned against the headboard and pulled his knees up to himself. "What do you want, Peter?" he asked, trying to force some impatience into his voice, but not succeeding very well.

Pete looked about himself anxiously. Clearing his throat, he started. "Last night"

Sirius waved him off. "Stop it. I don't want to hear it." He forced the hurt out of him, trying to replace it with indignation. This worked slightly better, since Sirius really WAS upset about it. "It's all over school andyou're so sorry: well,shove it. I don't care."

Peter's eyes widened slightly, but he looked down at his hands instead of leaving like Sirius obviously wanted him to. "He didn't say anything."

The dark-haired boy was taken aback. His head ached, which prevented him from figuring this out on his own. "He didn't tell anyone?" Black echoed. Sirius couldn't figure out why the bloody hell Malfoy didn't scream it from the rooftops. It wasn't like Lucius to give his enemies a break.

"I asked him not to, so he didn't. Don't worry." Pettigrew hesitated a moment, before looking up from his still fidgeting hands. "Don't hate me."

The hole in Sirius' stomach grew. He sighed, and his body sunk into his knees. "I don't hate you Pete," he admitted heavily. "I was just a git, as usual." Sirius offered a crooked smile.

"Lucius' isn't so bad, ya know," Peter offered, giving him a small smile back.

Sirius shook his head. "Malfoy's a git. I don't care what you say."

"He's only ever been nice to me," Peter pointed out, sounding slightly put out. Sirius' eyes flashed.

"Yeah, sure, if you consider using you to be nice," Sirius shot back. "You need someone better."

"Like you?" Peter asked, voice letting Sirius know exactly how he felt about that idea. "Well too bad, Sirius. All you did was mock me, let me hang around so you could enjoy the attention I gave you. Nothing I ever said mattered, and none of my ideas were good enough. And NOW suddenly you want me? Well too bloody bad."

Peter stood up quickly, almost tumbling over the curtains. "You're just not my type, Sirius." Glaring down at him, he added. "You should get up already. Quidditch practice is in an hour." Turning, Peter scurried out of the room, managing to look squirrely and haughty at the same time.

Sirius sunk down into his bed, head falling into his pillow and eyes squeezing shut. Maybe if he pretended he was sick, Sirius could get out of Quidditch practice. Maybe, if he acted like he was sick enough, Sirius could get out of his life.

_End of Chapter Two._


End file.
